Kazen
by reckless.notions
Summary: Vegeta and Goku fight when they're chibis instead of being adults. Goku loses the fight and gets kidnapped by Vegeta along with his older brother Radditz. Summary sucks. Yaoi
1. Info

Kanzen – meaning perfection in Chinese.  
  
{Disclaimer: Well I'm a big lazy ass so; I'm putting this in the very beginning. I do not own anything of the sort of this wonderful creation of Akira Toriyama. If I did I would have made Goku mate with Vegeta and have the making their own Saiyanjin babies! But unfortunately I don't so... anyways. DBZ is not mine.}  
  
[A/N: Hey there to all those who wish to read! Sorry about my other stories, but I'm currently on a block on what exactly to write! Grrr... I'm sooo sorry, but I'm slowly progressing at it. I promise within the next two weeks or so I'll update them. But! Good news is Finals have passed and now I can type up my updates! Woohoo! But I'm very sorry about the inconvenience.]  
  
Eh, here are some of the points of changes I made for my story.  
  
Goku still hit his head when he was a baby. He still fights piccolo, and wins. He never marries Chichi (not one interesting in marrying her bwahahaha), and Gohan is actually Chichi's brother.  
  
Bulma is still dating Yamacha, and Bulma doesn't really take an interest in Vegeta when he comes.  
  
The Ages are as follows in the Beginning:  
  
Bulma: 20 Yamacha: 20 Krillen: 18 Chichi: 17 Goku: 14 Vegeta: 16 Piccolo: Eh, don't really know... Gohan: 12  
  
Also, Goku still has his tail, and Radditz doesn't die fighting against Goku and Piccolo. Nappa is actually the one who dies (Cause I hate him ~_^), which leaves Radditz to come to earth with Vegeta.  
  
The Story is a Yaoi, as it's the best thing in the world! (hehe)  
  
Warnings are as follows:  
  
Yaoi, mpreg, angst/drama/sap, language... blah blah blah.  
  
So for all those who despise yaoi or anything of that hot ass intimacy (whoop!! ^^') show leave now! And for all those who love that stuff... enjoy! 


	2. CHAPTER 1

Alight! Here it goes! Yay! ^^' Italic words = thoughts *** *** = Flashback ^-^-^-^-^ = transitions " " = people talking .^  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
He loved to fight. It was his passion, his driving point, the reason he lives. He never once questioned as to why. But considering he never knew where all his power came from, he thought it was just a normal. Or maybe he was just blessed with it. He was different, with so much power and determination at such a young age. He just wanted to help those who needed it, not thinking much about using that power for evil. People loved him and loathe him. But to him, he just wanted to make a little difference for those who can't.  
  
Nothing was out of the ordinary, well, besides the point of green gods, dragons who grant wishes, and a master who's 150+ years old. Nope, nothing was out of the ordinary at all. However, he was different in a lot of ways besides his power and attitude. He had a tail, wild hair and every time he fought, he gained greater strength. Not entirely normal compared to the ninjins he lives and fights with on the planet.  
  
He never dreamt that he was someone out of this world. An alien. But that is, until he met him.  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
"Bejita-sama. You wished to see me sire?" The bulky man bowed gracefully.  
  
"Hai, indeed. You are to go to Planet 4177A, Earth as the ninjins call it. You are to purge it and find the Saiyajin Kakarotto. I believe he never completed his task; therefore, he shall still be alive somewhere among the planet. Bring him. Is that clear?"  
  
The bulky man bowed once again, turned, and walked out silently. Not questioning his Prince once. He headed towards the space pods and left to fulfill his mission.  
  
^-^-^-^-^  
  
Silence was all around him, making him deaf. Using alter senses he hunted out his prey skillfully with stealth.  
  
The man was panting, shivering from the cold and fright. There was something wrong. Never had he heard silence so deafening as it was at the moment. Then suddenly, something grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth before he could utter a sound.  
  
All around the area, nothing was heard, other than a muffled scream of pain. 


End file.
